


Game. Set. Match.

by seifersfire



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lyrium Withdrawal, No Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, caring for cullen because that should totally be a tag, kisses and hugs abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seifersfire/pseuds/seifersfire
Summary: In which Alistair and Leliana play matchmaker in the best way.Rated M just to be sure.





	Game. Set. Match.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, they're not mine. i'm just playing in bioware's sandbox.

The Inquisitor pulled her horse to an abrupt stop, gladly reaching for the arm Blackwall offered helping her dismount. “Inquisitor, good to have you back.”

Adria smiled brightly as he swung her to the ground, “Words cannot express my gratitude at being home.” She had never been happier to ride into Skyhold’s courtyard. The Western Approach was always one of her least favorite places to go and it only made returning all the sweeter.

“I'm very sure that gratitude has something to do with the sand that no matter what I do will not dissipate from my bedroll,” Dorian grumbled. “Although who could pass up the wonderful sensation of irritating granules in hard to reach places for weeks on end.” He dismounted as well glowering rather impressively.

Bull laughed eyeing the Vint in a not so subtle manner, “I could take care of that you know.” The Qunari waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Dorian glared further, “I’m sure a bath would suffice. Your assistance is not necessary.”

“Who said anything about necessary?”

Adria sighed, intervening before the two started rutting in the courtyard, “You win Dorian, I promise to never take you to a desert again.”

“Tell me, is it that far fetched to ask that we come to this lovely agreement four weeks ago? It would do wonders for my morale and my wardrobe.”

“How has everything been since we left?” Adria directed at Blackwall, shaking her head at her boisterous companions whining.

“Not much has changed my lady. There are a few visiting dignitaries, I believe King Alistair is still present and you are needed in the war room as soon as possible.”

Adria hoped that her disappointment wasn't too obvious to the Grey Warden, she had so been looking forward to a bath and perhaps a nap. She stripped off her gloves and yanked her helm over her ears, sighing in relief as the mountain air cooled the sweat at her temples. “No rest for the wicked, eh Blackwall?”

He chuckled, “No rest for Inquisitors, not yet at least. Go on, I’ll see that your mount is tended to.”

***

She approached the war room listening as Josephine’s lilting accent floated through the hallway. The ambassador had the sweetest sound to her voice, the Inquisitor had been shocked the first time that the light hearted woman had used it to her advantage and the pure joy when the Comte had quickly backpeddled when faced with a duel with Cassandra over their stay in Haven. Leliana’s dulcet tones quickly followed, more subdued than her Antivan counterpart but she commanded the same respect in her tone, if not more. The Nightingale had been aptly named.

“Are you sure you feel well? We could postpone the meeting. The Inquisitor has only just returned, surely she would appreciate some rest too?” Josephine sounded like she was just shy of pleading.

She pushed the heavy door open, stepping into the sunlit room.

“I'm fine,” the Commander snapped. “Let's just… get this over with.” There was a slight apology in his gaze. “I have a mountain of paperwork to do and I'm finding it hard to give this any consideration as far as giving Inquisition resources to solve Maryden’s childhood hair pulling contest.”

“These rumors are as deadly as any army, Commander,” Leliana seethed.

“It's good to know that you three are right where I left you,” Adria snarked taking her place at the war table. “I take it there are matters to discuss?”

“A few, if you have a moment of course?” Josephine pulled a stack of papers set to the side and began to sort through them. “We will need you to attend a formal gathering tomorrow evening. King Alistair will be leaving and we are throwing a small fete in honor of his visit. We have finished our exposition to the quarry in Emprise and can now confirm that the red lyrium there has been located and most have been destroyed, Dagna however would like some samples for whatever… creations she is currently experimenting with.”

The commander did not contain his eye roll or his contempt at the thought of handing the dwarf such a dangerous substance. “She’s already capable of blowing up Skyhold, yes, let's give her some red lyrium so the explosion has a pretty red backdrop.”

Adria did her best not to stare. Cullen was normally reserved and quiet, especially on matters he didn't agree with. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked paler than usual, his cheeks which normally filled his face quite nicely were gaunt. Upon closer inspection she noticed a slight beard on his face and his hair was haphazardly put together. “I take it you have concerns, Commander,” she asked sternly.

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No, my apologies.”

“I'm sure everything we have is diplomatic in nature. We have this well in hand. Cullen please, as a friend. Go get some rest,” Josephine implored.

“Very well, I will be in my office should you require anything.” With that the ex-Templar marched out of the room closing the door with a tad too much force.

Leliana leaned against the table after the door closed looking weary in a way that Adria had not seen since right after the Conclave. She glanced at the two women waiting for an explanation for her commanders behavior, if anyone knew it was these two. They spent more time with him than all of Skyhold combined. “Is there something I need to know?”

“You know he has stopped taking lyrium?” Josephine muttered.

“Yes. We discussed it before I left Skyhold last.” Adria said. She very much remembered nearly having a vial of lyrium clonk her on the head. She also remembered that that was the first time she had seen Cullen, not the Commander but the man underneath and she had been floored with the revelation that he had managed this long without. Most didn't make it more than a few weeks and his dedication was admirable. She also felt a bit of guilt for not checking in with him the way she did the others, he just seemed so stalwart and she hadn't felt the need to. She had always thought he was the most stable force in Skyhold, he was their commander he shouldn't need help. Once again she had been proven wrong to the detriment of others.

“A pointless and risky choice for the Inquisition.” Leliana said. Adria turned to her spymaster, disapproval wrought in her pose. “Do not underestimate my personal feelings on the matter, I admire what he is trying to do, but to ignore a possible weakness would do him even more disservice.”

Adria hated it when Leliana was right. “Is there anything we can do?”

“Short of spiking his wine and dinner without his knowledge? No.”

Adria nodded. “Josephine could you?” She gestured at the slightly smaller stack of parchment. “I'd like to deal with the matter closer at hand, so to speak.”

The ambassador smiled politely, “Of course. However, I must insist you are back for the tailors in three hours. They've come all the way from Val Royeaux and will not consider you fashionably late.”

“You're the best,” she briefly hugged the Antivan before heading back into the main hall. She bypassed the entrance to Viv’s quarters, if the Grand Enchanter did have something that would help she would have already provided it. She was far too efficient not to. Which left her to her more openly interpreted sources. “Solas, do you have a moment?”

The elf seemed honestly surprised at her visit. They weren't exactly the best of friends but she had never asked for his assistance other than his talents as a mage. “How may I be of service,  
Inquisitor?”

Adria ran her hand up into her hair and yanked a bit, somewhat uncomfortable with his presence. “We shouldn't discuss it here. Perhaps we can take a walk through the garden while I go over the details?” It wasn't that he creeped her out or anything he just seemed to be …  
More. There was really no other way to put it.

“Of course, give me a moment to mark my place.” He stuck a brightly colored piece of leather in the middle of his book before closing and placing it to the side and gesturing towards the entrance. “After you.” They strolled across the main hall and Adria made a mental note to catch up with Varric, poor thing hadn’t even noticed her walking by he was so absorbed in his work. She led them outside and to the right, taking them up the stairs to the small overlook on the garden, only patrols would hear them. She crossed her arms before leaning on the banister while Solas stood an appropriate distance away, his hands clasped neatly begin his back.

“I'm sure you are aware our resident commander is an ex-templar.”

A shadow of a smirk graced his face. “Cassandra was quite helpful in providing that information when I offered my services in Haven.”

She chuckled darkly, “Cassandra likes being helpful that way. In any event, the withdrawals are weighing heavily on him. Are you familiar with the symptoms?”

Solas nodded, “They can present differently from templar to templar but yes, I am familiar.”

“Can you help?”

She could almost taste the disapproval that request landed, although Solas did his best to hide it. “There are a few remedies that have been known to help. I would require access to an apothecary.”

“Consider it done. Please let me know when they are finished.”

“Of course, Inquisitor,” he said bowing slightly before disappearing back down the stairs.

***

Four hours and three fittings later the Inquisitor fairly flew from Josephine's office desperate to discuss anything other than her apparently disparaging waist line, ungainly height, and her inability to walk in shoes with more than three inches of heel… much less dance. She stopped by the kitchens grabbing a plate, having missed the earlier dinner bell while being held captive by lace and manners. She plopped down next to the roaring fireplace and her favorite dwarf. “Varric, how have you been?”

“Busy as ever. Between the Merchants Guild and Cassandra life never gets boring around here. At least not for this dwarf.”

Adria took a sip of her wine before grinning sheepishly. “Has she stopped throwing the cutlery at you?” She tucked into her stew doing her very best not to make inappropriate noises at her food, it was just so much better than the dried rations and preserves they had while on missions.

“Apparently spoons are a precious commodity here so I'm safe on that front. I still get nervous when she has a fork though.” He shuffled through his various correspondence. “I may have a lead on that Carta information we found in the Hinterlands. Not solid enough to move on yet, but it could prove useful in the near future.”

She groaned, “Forgive me for the moment, but I just got back. Those concerns can wait until tomorrow.”

Varric chuckled, "As you wish your Inquisitorialness."

She tore a hunk off her bread before shoving said piece into her mouth. "We've discussed this, that word does not exist." Varric became immersed in his paperwork for a few moments allowing Adria the time she needed to inhale her dinner. "Hey Varric, you're an observant guy, right? I mean you watch people... Notice things other people might not?"

"That is a very leading question. One I am required to have you elaborate on before answering," he glanced up from his papers, his glasses slipping a bit down his nose.

"When was the last time you saw Cullen come down for a meal?"

"Curly?" Varric's eyebrows dipped down in confusion. "He usually has them delivered to his office. Casual meals with colleges is not something he usually does. Although, I'll be the first to say, he has looked surlier than usual. I chocked it up to him being the busiest person in Skyhold. Why?"

Adria made a vague noise, brushing the comment off while taking in the scene of the Great Hall. Come to think of it, she'd never seen Cullen here except for war table meetings. She felt a renewed flood of guilt, she should have been paying closer attention.

"Your worship, pardon the intrusion, Solas requires your presence at your earliest convenience," a guard reported. With a sigh she gathered her dishes before taking them back to the staff for cleaning and headed towards the Rotunda with gusto.

"Solas," she acknowledged striding towards his table laden with far more herbs and tinctures than his usual fair of books.

"Ah, good. Here." Several items were placed very neatly in a basket laying to the side, the most obvious of which were an empty cup and a flask. "This is an incense, it induces calm, helps to encourage sleep, and heightens the appetite. It can also be smoked to make the affects more potent. This is a tea, it will help with headaches but it can cause a certain upset to the stomach. This salve has cooling properties, it is my understanding that a higher body temperature is common in those suffering from lyrium withdrawals. And last, but certainly not least, is this." He held up a pendant. "It is a very old amulet. It has a protection spell placed on it to allow the person wearing it to sleep without dreaming, my studies suggest this will be the most helpful item for the Commander."

She beamed up at the elf. "Thank you! This is exactly what he needs."

Solas inclined his head slightly, "I am at your disposal."

On an impulse she reached up and wrapped him in a hug, while noting he was possibly the tallest elf she had ever met. "Thank you Solas, really. I know it's hard to help those that you can't trust."

His posture became stiff but after a moment the hug was returned with a slight pat to the top of her head. "You are most welcome." He very pointedly took a step back as soon as he was able. "It's best if the tea is taken with food. Might I offer that I am quite sure he has not eaten yet this evening. It is also a very convenient excuse for visiting him." He gestured to the guard from before, sending the young man to the kitchen for another plate. "I can provide a list of the ingredients so that they can be reproduced in my absence."

Adria lifted the basket, making sure not to jostle the items inside as the guard returned. Solas passed the steaming plate to her while gesturing towards the door that lead outside. "Good luck, Adria."

"Huh?" Adria blinked owlishly.

Solas just chuckled before waving her towards the door a second time and returning to his studies.

***

While traversing from the Rotunda to Cullen's office it had occurred to the Inquisitor that opening any doors while her hands were full was going to be a challenge, luckily enough it seemed his office was already open and a gathering of his soldiers were obviously having a meeting.

She sidled into the cramped office listening raptly.

"The patrols on the walls will be doubled until this mess with the Grey Wardens is dealt with. All training recruits will begin their regime at sunrise and after that has been completed they will be available to continue with the repairs to Skyhold. All requests for leave will be denied until it's reconstruction is done. If you are not patrolling you are helping. Am I understood?" Cullen barked.

"Yes sir," most parroted, although the mood was obviously less than appreciative.

"Dismissed!"

As the room began to empty out she received a number of head nods or 'your worship' before the room was blessedly empty. Cullen was facing the small window that led to the outside of the walls, rather oblivious to her presence. His shoulders were slumped and he seemed very out of the moment, however that stubborn set of stature spoke of a dedication that would keep his candles burning late into the night pouring over missives and messages alike. Adria shored up her courage, not tonight. Not if she had anything to do with it.

"Good evening, Cullen," Adria murmured.

"Maker's breath," he exclaimed spinning around. "Inquisitor, my apologies. I didn't hear you enter." He released the pommel of his ever present sword, taking a deep breath. "What can I do for you?"

"Dinner," she deadpanned.

Confusion marred his features, the scar on his lip pulling at the rest of his expression. "I'm sorry, what?"

She placed the steaming plate on his desk, after carefully moving any correspondence out of any danger. "I asked you to help me with dinner." She dug around in the basket before pulling out the incense and holding it up to a candle till tip of herbs began to burn. She delicately blew until only embers remained and placed it in a tin she found on the top of his bookcase. The smell was pungent, but hopefully that wouldn't be a huge issue.

"The kitchen staff should be more than capable of helping with. . ." Cullen frowned as the incense filled the room. "What are you up to, Inquisitor?"

"Adria."

Cullen shook his head, hoping the withdrawals were responsible for his inability to comprehend what was going on. Adria glanced at the very confused commander and took a certain amount of pity on him. "My name is Adria, Cullen. There's no need to be so formal around me. We've known each others for months."

Cullen flushed, "Of course, my apologies. I should have known."

Adria shrugged good-naturedly, "I'm pretty sure it's the first opportunity you've had to use it. No worries." She leaned against his desk. "So how have you been?"

It was obvious he was struggling with the friendly way in which she was approaching him. His hand rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was nervous or at the least uncomfortable. "Things have been progressing well. Skyhold's repairs are almost complete and our numbers have almost tripled since Haven." He glanced at the bundle of herbs that she had started burning, it smelled quite potent and it tickled his nose with a vengeance.

Adria chuckled lightly. "That was a wonderful summation of our troops and Skyhold's defenses. I asked how you are doing, not the Inquisition."

Cullen blinked, "I am fine. Thank you for asking." He almost warily took the seat behind his desk. "Forgive me, it's uncommon for me to receive social calls."

She took the bread on the plate and pulled off a small piece, much as she had done to her own dinner before dipping it in the still steaming stew. She nibbled quietly while the Commander pulled the reports out from under the basket and started reviewing the information. Adria sighed, so work talk it was then. She ambled over behind his chair, leaning down to view the report as well. She was fully aware of the tense line in his posture as she read over his shoulder. He turned slowly officially eyeing her with open suspicion. He caught a whiff of the stew on her bread and his stomach rumbled treacherously. "Is there something you require from me, Adria?"

She ignored how he tripped over her name, it was obviously foreign to his mouth. She rolled her eyes with a smile. "What were we able to recover from the Emprise quarry?" She gestured at the parchment in his hands.

Cullen's brow delved further down, confusion still rampant in his features. "There was a great deal of silverite and dawnstone that remained uncorrupted by the red lyrium. It should give us enough to outfit most of our army with decent weapons, which I am eternally grateful for if it hadn't been mentioned yet." His stomach grumbled again.

Adria tipped her head in acknowledgement and moved the bowl of stew closer. "Seems like that's breakthrough enough for us took take a short pause. Perhaps long enough to quiet your stomach?" She sat easily on the edge of his desk, before placing the spoon bodily in his hand.

Cullen chuckled depreciatingly before reaching for the bowl and digging in. "So who put you up to this?"

"Your assumption is hardly correct. No one put me up to this. I can't come check up on you of my own volition?"

"Forgive my suspicion, but it would be the first time something like that has happened," Cullen mumbled, thoroughly distracted by the strangely appealing meal in front of him. He missed the slight flash of guilt on his companions face.

"That would be correct. Sorry about that, I should have come by more often," she said.

Her melancholy tone must have registered, because in the next moment she had his full attention. "My apologies, you have too much on your plate already, I should not add to it." He cleaned the slight bit of stew on the side of his mouth before facing her directly, his amber eyes almost dancing with the candlelight.

Adria snickered, "Haha Commander, plate. I brought you dinner. Lovely pun. Have you ever had a conversation with someone that didn't include an apology or a very bad joke?"

Cullen opened his mouth to apologize, again. Before he could Adria held her hand up to stop the inevitable. "I actually wanted to apologize to you. I have attempted to see to the needs of all of my advisors and companions and it's been brought to my attention that you were overlooked in those efforts. It won't be that way anymore." She hopped off the desk and strode to the opposite side while pulling the basket back over the missives awaiting his attention. "This is a tea that will help with your headaches, but you have to eat it with food." She pulled out the small cup added a bit of water and the herbs before holding the cup over the nearest candle. "This salve will assist when you are feeling over heated. The incense will assist with your appetite and help you stay calm."

Cullen stared down at the now empty bowl before glancing at the herbs. It was effective. A swell of gratitude poured from his rather sated stomach to the woman standing before him, glancing awkwardly at her task while straining the now steaming liquid. She placed the cup down and the smell called to the Commander before he even had a chance to resist. "There are four more sticks of incense in here for you, just in case things get bad. If things get really bad, you can actually smoke it." He drained the cup, not willing to turn away the chance to actually feel comfortable in his skin. It left his mouth slightly singed and his tongue a little numb.

"This is the last gift, at least for now." She held up a delicate looking silver chain with a tear drop pendant swinging at the end. It was solid, made of metal and yet it shone when held up to the candle light.

Cullen reached out, the familiar tingle of magic skittering across his fingers. "This has magical properties." It wasn't a question, more a request for an explanation.

Adria nodded, "It will stop your dreams. You'll be able to sleep with this on, eventually you might not need it anymore, but for now I think it's a safe bet." She released the chain letting it fall between his fingers.

There was a moment of silence that was just long enough for Adria to feel like perhaps she might have done something wrong. She ducked her head to get a good look at his expression.

"Cullen?"

No response.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Perhaps she should have thought this through more thoroughly? He was an ex-templar that had confirmed he had bad experiences with magic. Maybe the pendant was over the top? "You don't have to use it if you don't want it. I just wanted to help."

Cullen stood from his chair, the legs complaining loudly at the harsh treatment and strode around his desk with purpose. She hadn't really noticed how large he was, how the mantle of fur on his shoulders only made him that much larger. She flinched, as he rounded on her fully expecting to be yelled at, if not thrown out. She should have known better invading his space and practically forcing him to eat after ignoring him for the better half of a year. She shouldn't have presumed friendship was an option after that kind of inconsideration. She made to move out of his way and leave his space when she was enveloped in his arms.

"Thank you."

Adria couldn't stop the smile that played across her face as she returned the hug. Wow... he smelled... really nice. She laid her head on the fur that was pleasantly tickling her cheek, he radiated so much body heat it was distracting. Although to be fair there was a hole in his roof that he rarely, if never complained about it would make sense that he would run warmer than most. To say the commander was not bulky in his full plate armor would be a blatant lie however she couldn't help but notice the taper of his chest down to surprisingly slim hips.

He leaned back, his arms still wrapped around her waist. "Thank you so much for thinking of me." The blatant gratitude in his gaze made Aria fidget, she wasn't quite sure why. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Dorian and I will be playing chess in the garden tomorrow, perhaps you would join us?"

"Of course, that sounds like fun," she parroted. His lips were so soft and she felt strangely at home in the circle of his arms. What... What was this? She shook her head, stepping back from the embrace. "I'll leave you to your evening, Cullen. Sleep well."

***

Cullen watched the Inquisitor leave with the strangest sensation of his head not pounding, he could feel the muscles in his back slowly begin to unclench and his stomach blurbled happily at having something other than itself to chew on for once. It was no surprise that this was quickly followed by fatigue. He glanced at the pendant in his hand and contemplated the small delicate chain. Perhaps he should try and get some sleep...

He blew out the remaining lit candles and threw the locks on his doors. Cullen unstrapped the heavy plate from his chest, doing the same with his gauntlets and greaves placing them on the armor stand next to his desk. The moonlight provided ample measures to see with as he slung his coat over the back of his chair. Left only in his trousers and an undershirt he climbed the ladder to his bedroom, the climb a bit more awkward by the basket in his hands.

It was distinctly cooler here than below although the commander did prefer it that way. The shirt landed somewhere on the floor but Cullen was beyond caring at this point. He laid down on his bed relishing the feel of cool sheets against his constantly over heated skin. He sighed in relief as the tension from the day continued to wind down and his eyelids became heavy.

He yawned, enjoying the sensation of his jaw popping. The Inquisitor had surprised him. He had always found her somewhat captivating which gave all the more reason for his distance in the past. It would be best for both if their relationship remained purely professional. It allowed both of them to make objective decisions. However after such a grand gesture he was unsure if remaining as they had was even an option.

Or if it was even what he desired anymore...

Cullen frowned, rolling to where the sheets were still cool. It wouldn't do to be having such thoughts about the Inquisitor. He reached over the edge of his blankets and pulled out the glass containing the salve she had brought him. Experimentally he gathered a small amount on his fingers and rubbed it into the back of his neck. He groaned in pleasure at the refreshing tingle that it caused in his skin, more was applied to his chest and cheeks. Cullen shamelessly applied it to his shoulders as well, working it into all the muscles that were usually strung tight. It briefly occurred to the commander that the salve had... other uses and Adria's smiling face summoned itself to his mind. Cullen huffed at his own lecherous notions. He placed it back into the basket with definitive purpose before fishing out the other item he had yet to try.

Cullen propped himself up on one elbow examining the pendant for a clasp of some kind, finding none he slipped the chain over his head, marveling when it slipped around his neck rather easily despite the fact he had worried it would not fit. It's weight felt... comforting. With one last yawn, Cullen fell into a deep dreamless sleep, his last thoughts of long raven hair and silky skin.

***

It was always so quiet in Skyhold at night, at first it had done nothing other than unnerve the Inquisitor. She wasn't used to this level of safety and found herself constantly waiting for the other shoe to fall. It hadn't yet to be fair, so far Skyhold seemed to provide the protection that emanated from the stones beneath her feet. She took a deep breath trying to veer her thoughts away from a certain ex-templar's arms and the feelings that were associated. It had been years since she felt safe but she had never felt at home before, not anywhere at any time in her life had she ever felt comfortable enough to refer to a place as home. Ironically enough apparently it wasn't a place at all.

She meandered back into the courtyard, finding it far better at this hour to take the long way around rather than bother Solas any further than she already had. The Herald's Rest was lively as most of the patrons were well into their cups. She contemplated going inside, perhaps having a drink with Bull and Dorian however their shrewd manner would do her few favors down the line. Bull was very observant, that was a wonderful thing when used to her advantage, not so much when the spy's talents were turned on her. And Dorian was just a gossip, she loved him to death but she wasn't feeling particularly open about her recent interaction with Cullen, Not yet at least.

It wasn't as if she was unaware of Cullen’s presence he had just simply been in the background, not someone she had thought to concern herself with. Where had this sudden affection sprouted from? The steps into the Main Hall were free of any ice and the warmth from the fires inside beckoned her closer. She supposed she had been a bit star struck when they had met outside Haven and there was no denying the man was gorgeous, but that had faded almost as quickly as the impulse had struck. She recalled one morning in particular right before Corypheus had descended on the small village, she had been up early and sharing some warm coffee with Bull.

"They've got good form. Cullen's putting his templar training to good use," Bull took a pull from his mug.

Adria mhmmed, sipping the steaming liquid. "Although to be fair when you have that kind of inspiration standing in front of you, however grumpy he may be, it's kind of hard not to try and do a good job." Said commander was prowling though his trainees correcting stances and shields. He walked like a man who was perfectly comfortable with combat, a man that had experienced what he considered the worst and came back from it emotionally as well as physically. She had admired the way he had handled Chancellor Roderick, holding together a band of very different people while she had travelled to Val Royeaux to address the Chantry.

Bull laughed, "Yea, he's a good looking one, far too buttoned up for my tastes." He gave her a suggestive sidelong glance. "He wouldn't stand a chance against you, though."

Adria shook her head while smiling at the Qunari, "Well luckily enough for Cullen, I'm far too busy to pursue any romantic entanglements at the moment." She brushed the snow off her pants and stood. Leliana had wanted to meet her in the Chantry earlier. "Enjoy your coffee Bull." For just a moment she had entertained what those capable hands might feel like on her skin, wondered what he might taste like...

"Herald! You are needed at the Chantry..."

Adria dropped the memory with a sigh, she had honestly been too busy from that moment further to even consider Cullen. Either way, today was done, the Inquisitor was exhausted from her trip and sleep called to her. She climbed the stairs to her room before lighting a low burning fire and curling up in her ridiculously soft bed.

***

Chirp chirp.

Cullen groaned and rolled over.

Chirp Chirp.

The sound of feathers rustling together and the insistent squawking was an unwelcome addition to his morning. Cullen tried rolling over again only to land himself in a steady beam of sunlight that effectively seared his eyelids through. Wait... Sunlight? The commander opened his eyes, squinting against the light pouring into his room. This couldn't be right, he was usually up before the sun rose. With a curse Cullen exploded into a flurry of activity, he was already late for their morning meeting.

He was stomping his way into the Main Hall when a voice stopped him. "Cullen! Andraste's ass, even after all these years you can't hold still. Hey, Cullen!" He turned to find the King of Fereldan approaching him. A smile made itself known as he embraced the other man's hand. "Your Majesty, it's good to know you haven't gone soft sitting on that throne of yours."

"Speak for yourself, from what I hear you never come out of that office anymore," Alistair chortled. "How is the Inquisition treating you?"

"We're doing some good out there, making things harder for Corypheus and that's more than enough for me at the end of the day." The two men fell into stride together obviously heading towards the war room. "What brings you to Skyhold?"

"Oh, I heard the cheese was simply sinful," The King quipped. "And I was entertaining the idea of proposing to your lovely Inquisitor."

Cullen tripped over the rugs that lead into Josephine's office. "That.. Well, that would be quite advantageous for her and the Inquisition."

He took a moment to consider the monarch standing next to him, he was a little taller than Cullen himself and in surprisingly good shape for a man who lorded over nobles all day. Alistair had always been an open and charming man. Cullen was begrudgingly happy he had been conscripted when he had, the man didn't have the temperament to be a templar, too soft for those who suffered. He would be the perfect match for Adria and he was currently in need of an heir. Cullen scowled, that thought upset him a bit more than was appropriate. "Would you care to join us in the war room? I'm sure the other ambassadors wouldn't mind."

"I was on my way there actually." Alistair stated offering no further explanation. "Shall we?"

Cullen followed, mentally reinforcing the idea that glowering at dignitaries earned one Jospehine's ire which was something he very much wanted to avoid.

The war room was in full swing, Cassandra and Leliana poured over the Fereldan half of the map muttering about Caer Oswin and apparently locating the missing Seekers. Josephine and Vivienne were in a corner comparing fabrics next to a bust draped in a dress, likely the Inquisitor's attire for the evening. Captain Rylen and the Inquisitor were peering over the Orlesian side of the map considering troop movements in the Exalted Plains, the area was still in turmoil as the civil war was being held back only because the Inquisition was patrolling, if temporarily. They should be able to pull those men back after that wretched ball in Halamshiral.

"Commander," Rylen acknowledged.

Cullen tipped his head, "Captain, pardon my lateness."

"No pardon's needed. We are ready to send another ten to fifteen men to the Exalted Plains. They can set out at your order."

"See that it's done."

"Sir." Rylen saluted and left.

He glanced up to catch the Inquisitor starting at him like the cat that had caught the canary. He bristled slightly before an unbidden smile spread across his face. "Is there something I can do for you, Adria?"

"You slept in," she chirped, not unlike the birds outside his bedroom this morning. To be fair he found her's far more pleasant than the former.

"Yes, I believe I did. Thank you again for bringing me dinner last night, among other things." He bent back to the map, making the necessary changes to reflect the exchange of troops. He then noticed that all the movement and noise in the room had stopped. Cassandra and Vivienne were outright staring, the Inquisitor was blushing, and Alistair was smothering a grin behind his hand. It took a moment for the implications to sink in. "Wait, it was nothing like... She was very thoughtful and brought me..." Leliana snickered. Vivienne smiled knowingly. "Maker's breath you lot are worse than a sewing circle. She brought me some tinctures to assist with some problems I've been having."

"King Alistair, it's so good to see you this morning," Josephine swept into the conversation with her usual grace.

"The same my dearest ambassador," Alistair sidled over to the Antivan placing a chaste kiss on her hand.

Leliana rolled her eyes before smacking the monarch of Fereldan on the shoulder the way one would an errant child. "You are a shameless flirt."

Alistair sighed as if put upon, "This is true." Regardless he pulled their spymaster into a hug, an extremely rare occurrence with the shrouded woman. She placed a kiss on his temple. "Never change Alistair, the world needs fools like you."

The Inquisitor had taken the moment to return to the map. Her next expedition was going to be long, two maybe three weeks... She found herself glancing up at the still blushing commander who was also staring at the map like it held the secret to killing Corypheus. Giving herself a mental shake she turned back to the map. It would probably be best to swing through Sahrnia and check up on Suledin Keep it had been recently established and was likely in need of supplies. There they could prep for the trek to the Western Approach.

"I... I didn't mean that the way it came out. I just wanted to express my gratitude for last night. I haven't slept that well or that long in quite some time."He was speaking so quietly that only she should be able to hear him over the others speaking.

She smiled, "You're quite welcome. I'm glad I could help." She felt her cheeks flush. "Congratulations, by the way."

"For what?"

"Having a conversation without apologizing."

Cullen couldn't stop the upward quirk of his lips.

***

Alistair observed the pair while nodding dutifully to the story Leliana was telling about her oh so precious nugs. Cullen had the silliest grin on his face and the Inquisitor blushed ever so prettily. Those two were head over heels and they didn't even know it.

Well, luckily enough he and Leliana have a plan.

***

"Alright, out with it." Dorian groused.

Cullen very astutely focused on the chess game going on in front of him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dorian let the silence hang until the commander was forced to meet his eyes. "You haven't stopped smiling all morning. I'm tempted to ask if you are ill."

"I am not ill. It's your turn." Cullen settled back into his chair. "I simply got some rest."

Dorian chuckled while moving one of his pieces. "Is that what you kids are calling it nowadays?"

"There are days I wonder just what you lot _do_ all day. Have you nothing other than idle gossip to occupy your time?" Cullen mumbled as he arranged his pieces for the finishing move.

"Of course we do, we just choose to pay far more attention to whose room the Inquisitor sidles off to with dinner in hand. It's far more entertaining than anything else that happens in this blasted castle." Dorian moved his other piece and Cullen suppressed a smile. Exactly what he thought the mage would do. "Check, Commander."

"Gloat all you like. I have this one."

"Are you sassing me Commander? I didn't know you had it in you." Cullen was fairly sure Dorian was batting his eyelashes.

"Why do I even..." Cullen grumbled, shaking his head at the pretentious Tevinter. He caught sight of the Inquisitor ambling over and his invitation from the night before flashed in his mind. "Inquisitor!" He accidentally dropped his piece to the board halfway rising from his chair for some fool notion.

"Leaving are you? Does this mean I win?" Cullen glanced at Dorian conveying that no, their game was not over.

"Are you two playing nice," Adria asked stepping up to the game. Cullen couldn't keep his eyes off the sway of her hips. He felt a flare of heat beneath the layers of his clothing. If anyone had asked him forty eight hours ago if the Inquisitors hips were distracting his answer would have been a resounding and emphatic no and yet he could not deny the effect she was having on him.

"I'm always nice," Dorian said, practically preening over his perceived win. "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better."

"Really?" Cullen reached down moving his piece. "Because I just won and I feel fine." He let his joy bleed through to his tone, surprised his mood had taken such a severe swing in the past day. Perhaps it was time to return the favor?

Dorian shifted in the chair, leather squeaking against wood as he took his leave. "Don't get smug. There will be no living with you." The mage sauntered out of the room with much the same hip sway as the Inquisitor, although far less appealing in his opinion.

"I should return to my duties as well... Unless you would care for a game?"

"Prepare the board, Commander."

"As a child I played this with my sister she would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won, which was all the time. My brother and I practiced for weeks, ah the look on her face the day I finally won. Between serving the templars and the Inquisition I haven't seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays..." He truly had had very little correspondence with Mia since joining the Inquisition, perhaps the letter sitting on his desk from her did deserve a reply.

"You are about to relive those childhood defeats, this game is mine." Adria's smile sparkled with the challenge. The board was reset and Commander and Inquisitor began to build their strategies. Adria sighed calling on long forgotten nights sitting around the fire and playing with her own siblings and father. It had been years since she had sat down in front of a gameboard but she would give her best for her commander.

"This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition or related matters." There was a clack of a piece being moved on the board. "To honest I appreciate the distraction."

"We should spend more time together." Adria mumbled staring rather determinedly at her pieces. She was not blushing.

"I would like that."

She glanced up to see a small smile start at the right and pull on that scar ever so sweetly. "Me too."

"You said that." Cullen's voice dropped into a bit of a lower register than she was used to hearing from him. He tentatively reached across the table, taking her gloved hand in his own, subtly intertwining their fingers. Alistair's visage was practically glaring at him from within his consciousness. "We should... finish our game. Right? My turn." Alistair could give it his best if he wanted but Cullen wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers, not without at least some friendly competition.

Adria was very pretty when she blushed.

***

"Well I believe the game is mine."

"Wait, what?"

"Dorian cheats at this, as well," he chuckled.

She had never really noticed how much she liked his laugh before then. Adria glared somewhat impishly, "You distracted me." She wiggled her hand, still encased in his own as proof.

"Forgive me," he brought the leather closer to his lips before placing a barely there kiss on the side of her hand. "I couldn't help myself."

Adria felt heat flare in her cheeks and... other places. Who knew the commander had it in him indeed. With a sad smile she squeezed his hand before pulling her own back and standing. "We need to return to our duties. I'm sure Josephine is stalking the halls looking for me. Why it takes three hours to get me into a dress I do not understand." She stepped away from the table when she felt a rather looming presence at her back and familiar heat seeping in through her clothes.

"Inquisitor, wait."

A hand on her waist stayed her feet, leaving her rather captive secretly hoping to feel those arms around her again. She turned in his grip, staring up at the figure that had become ridiculously more involved in her life then he had been. "Yes?"

His hand, the one not on her hip, carded through her hair subtly pulling her closer. "Adria... May I... Can I kiss you?" HIs eyes flickered hungrily between her eyes and her lips.

Her heart fluttered while her hormones practically screamed yes. She could swear the smile she was sporting was going to crack her face. "I'd like that."

He pulled her farther back into the garden out of sight of anyone that couldn't be accused of snooping and she followed willingly into the shadows. She registered the cold feeling of metal underneath her fingertips as they came closer, his grip on her hip becoming more prevalent. She reached for the hand tangled in her hair, helping to remove his glove and her own before placing has hand back on her cheek, skin to skin. Her fingers trailed up to his neck, feeling the flex of power held within this man. They sank deep in the sprinkling of hair at the base of his neck, pulling his mouth closer to his own.

At first it was sweet, so sweet. His lips were as soft as she had imagined pressing up against her own with the most delightful pressure. Her body sagged into his, both braced by the wall behind him and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Closer, she wanted to be so much closer. She keened when the hand in her hair wrapped around the back of her neck, angling her to his whims. They broke apart, both more than buzzing on the high generated between their skin and breathing heavily.

"Adria," Cullen breathed pulling her back to him. Their tongues stroked while hands pulled at the other in an almost frenzied state to be as close as they could get. A strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling the rogue farther into his embrace. It was only by necessity that they pulled apart once more.

"Cullen, this is wonderful and slightly insane," she laughed. "We were barely on each other's maps two days ago."

He chuckled darkly, swapping their positions and pressing her against the stone walls. "You know, I really can't bring myself to care." He leaned down to steal another kiss from her lips. She responded eagerly, dancing in the only way she knew how with him. "My life has always been about devotion, to a cause, to an ideal. I won't pretend to know what this is between us." His breath was hot against her face, her body almost singing for his taste again. "Let me devote myself to you, to knowing your passions and your dreams. I want to worship you like you deserve. I want to ease you as you ease me." His lips met hers once more as demanding as his current occupation and she submitted knowingly to his delectable whims. “I want you.”

Adria desperately clung to the knowledge that taking one's clothes off in public was considered rude, if not indecent. "Cullen," she whispered, her body arching against the hard line of him. "I want you too."

"Have you seen the Inquisitor?"

They both froze, it was Josephine. She glanced up at him in an apologetic fashion stepping away from his arms and running a hand through her tousled hair.

"She and the commander were indulging in a game of chess, last I saw her."

"Thank you. As always, you are very helpful Mother Giselle."

Cullen leaned up against the stone wall counting down from twenty possibly never more grateful for the armor that should hide his current state.

Adria sauntered back up to the table, moving a random piece for the approaching ambassador's perception, before glancing at her commander. "I call for a rematch, later."

"As you wish, Inquisitor." He gave a slight bow and a heated look.

"There you are! We found the perfect shade to compliment your hair. If you'll follow me we need to prepare for this evening's fete."

"Of course, Josie."

***

Adria was summarily shoved into her quarters which had been invaded by Josie, Leliana, and Vivienne.

"There you are my dear, we've prepared a bath for you," Vivienne gestured towards a privacy screen with steam visibly rising from the tub. "It's best we get started quickly. We've already wasted more than enough time on board games."

Adria wondered how much the shrewd woman knew. Nevertheless she stepped behind the privacy screen while changing out of her normal clothes and slipping into the heated water. An involuntary flood of enjoyment cascaded over her as she noticed the petals and oils floating in the water. She dipped her hair underneath the water coming up with a pleasured groan. Her only regret was her inability to enjoy the memories of their 'game' properly in the nice, warm, slick water.

"Be sure to rinse your hair, Inquisitor. We will need it pliant for what we have planned." Leliana groused.

The Inquisitor groaned, "Where does this experience go horribly wrong again?"

"That would be when we pull out the corset," Josie supplied, all too cheerfully.

***

She had to admit, the almost sheer material caught on her skin pleasantly. It shimmered as the fabric fell against her curves in a rather flattering fit. She was shrouded in dark blue, slightly twinkling when introduced to candlelight. The strap on her left shoulder left her right exposed to the night air and made her feel all the more feminine, which she would like to note when you spent eighty percent of your time covered in the remains of your enemies was a rare sight to see. The sleek fit was rather complimentary, leaving a slice of pale flesh available to the naked eye. Her long black hair was piled onto her head, leaving a small amount to trail down the back of her neck. Her feet were barely visible underneath the dress, but the delicate slippers hugged her with a softness that was unexpected. Needless to say, she was shocked and far more appreciative than she wanted to admit. She turned in a circle in front of the mirror before eyeing the redhead still in the room. "Is this how they see me?"

Leliana's brow dipped in confusion. "Inquisitor?"

"The masses? The one's currently occupying our walls and stationed across Thedas. Is this what they see?" She ran her fingers along her own neck, marveling at the vision of a woman facing herself in the mirror.

Leliana smiled a private smile. "You sell yourself short, Adria. You are a beautiful woman. Any partner would be overjoyed to have you." She brushed Adria's hair back slightly, obviously hoping to preserve Vivienne's time and efforts.

Adria felt a slight pressure on her waist.

"That being said, the masses are waiting for you. Good luck, Inquisitor."

The main hall was magnificent, a decoration or every flat surface and a servant with more food and wine as far as the eye could see. Nobles and commoners alike were mingling amongst the cheery music and the more than welcoming atmosphere. Josephine had outdone herself and she felt a want to preserve the memory in anyway possible.

She was greeted by a servant on her way down the steps, plucking a glass delicately from the selection available. Her throne had been pushed back against the wall and a massive dining table seemed to seat the entire hall. Her heart swelled as she stared at her companions, all laughing and smiling the night away. It was them, she reminded herself, they were the reason she fought night and day to improve their lives. With a more lively smile than usual the Inquisitor descended to her seat at the head of the table, glass raised in a toast. The hall fell appropriately silent, all eyes turned to her.

"My esteemed guests, my loyal friends, and all those in between. I welcome you to Skyhold. I only ask that you drink our wine, enjoy our food, and tell tales of what you have seen. Thedas holds many wonders, but none more miraculous than this evening. To the Inquisition." She raised her glass, the vast majority of the hall following her lead, before emptying her drink.

"Here here!" Alistair cheered.

"To the Inquisition!" Duke Thedore de Chalon's echoed, also raising his glass.

She seated herself as the cheers died down and the revelry continued. She was served rather quickly, luckily enough with what looked like finger food. The Inquisitor smiled happily, so much less manners were included in what was sociably acceptable to be eaten with one's hands. She sent a silent thanks to Josephine and allowed herself to relax a bit.

"Has Skyhold charmed you as it has myself, Your Majesty?" she asked, while dipping her appetizer in a rather wonderful sauce.

"Only it's inhabitants, it has been a treasure to experience the vast knowledge one can gain from such rare talent as the Inquisition," Alistair said amicably. "I have to say, I'm rather impressed."

"Even with the lack of cheese?"

Alistair laughed. "Even without the cheese," he stood smoothly. She had a moment to take in the King. He was tall, a little taler than Solas. His face was kind and his stature was something that politically and personally she could agree with. It was no surprise he was of King Cailan's line, he was all sleek grace and he had a certain presence one couldn't ignore, especially for someone to be reputed to be less than charming and prone to moments more fit for a fool rather than a reigning King. He extended a hand to her. "I was hoping for a dance, my darling Inquisitor?"

She felt a blush stain her cheeks before glancing down the table at her commander. Cullen was pleasantly engaged with a visiting general from Orlais, going over the issues that plagued the Exalted Plain's with a certain enthusiasm. Her heartbeat had barely settled down since this afternoon and she longed to continue their rendezvous from before, but the title of Inquisitor laid heavily upon her. As if feeling her gaze, he turned to face her a small and sad smile decorating those sinfully delectable lips.

She allowed herself to be pulled in Alistiar's embrace, to be swept into dance steps that just a few short months ago would have been completely unfamiliar to her. "I wanted to extend my formal thanks for allowing me to stay here this long. It has been quite the honor."

Adria curtseyed, "I am glad that we have provided such a welcoming environment for you, your Majesty.”

Alistair chuckled lightly before bowing and stepping up to his partner, "Now that the formalities are out of the way, he's quite the catch, isn't he?"

Adria faltered in her steps, quite aware that half the nobility in the room was watching their actions with rapt attention. "I'm sorry? I'm not sure what you are..."

Alistair laughed openly, leading the woman into a spin, allowing the room at glance at the Inquisitor's lovely legs. "I'm referring to Cullen, the man that half of Orlais has a ridiculously mad crush for?" They traded hands and partners as the dance required, slowly moving towards each other again.

Adria flushed darkly. "What are you implying, Alistiar?"

The two stopped their dance, partners around them oblivious and continuing the steps. The King of Fereldan stepped towards her, holding her chin in a gentle grasp, turning her gaze towards the man in question while lowering his lips to her ear. "From the moment you walked into this room, he has done nothing but watched you." Her eyes fell to the ex-templar in question, finding his concerned stare meeting her own. Alistair stepped up into her space, pulling Adria closer to him. "I have seen many obsessions in his life, the chantry, that Amell girl. He just wants to do right, and you are apparently exactly what Your Commander," his voice deepened. "Needs to do right."

She was spun without warning and was shown about the dance floor, her laughter melded with the now obviously caring and lonely soul beside her. The music slowed, allowing a gentle sway between the two, both still focused on the Commander who was being encouraged towards the dance by her more than capable spymaster. Adria took a deep breath and prayed silently that she wasn't about to ruin what had been just shy of a perfect evening. She looked up, surveying the man before her. "What was her name?"

Alistair faltered, swallowing with some difficulty, "Surana."

"That's beautiful."

"Yes, she was."

She felt compelled to embrace him, the pain that radiated from Alistair was almost tangible. She squeezed where she held his waist with sympathy. "I'm so sorry, I wish there was something more I could say..."

The King put on a show of giving her the most brilliant smile, "No, but there is something you could do, something I would give all I have to do." She felt her heart hurt at the sight of a light sheen of tears in his eyes. "He's waiting for you." They traded partners and Adria found herself in her commander's arms.

***

  
Cullen did his best to pay attention to Duke Theodore de Chalons, the man was a brilliant tactician. He was decidedly not doing a good job. Alistair, however, was doing a wonderful job of sweeping the Inquisitor off her feet. He could practically hear the promises of her now certain future next to Alistair's side, of servants and her every whim met, little princes and princesses at the palace in Denerim. The two looked regal together and the Inquisitor was more than beautiful enough to be on his arm.

She met his eyes as the King whispered in her ear and she was blushing, obviously enjoying the attention currently being lavished on her. They weren't even dancing anymore. Cullen tried to ignore the disappointment he felt at the sight of the two so very closely entwined. Which apparently gave Leliana all the time she needed to metaphorically pounce. "Come along commander, this evening requires a dance, even from you."

Before he even had the opportunity to balk and put up a fuss he found himself swept into her surprisingly adept embrace. Leliana was well versed in the Game and apparently guiding those less prone to dancing, or at least making it look good. "I wonder how long it will be before she joins him in Denerim, after we defect Corypheus, of course," the redhead commented.

Cullen glanced down to hide his disappointment. "As long as she is happy and Corypheus is dead it doesn't really matter I suppose." He shook his head, letting the spymaster lead him safely through the dance.

He was too busy moping to notice the partner swap before he felt himself being handed off. He stumbled a bit after loosing his lead, but his new partner quickly compensated, moving from following to leading almost flawlessly. He glanced up from his feet and met a very familiar pair of eyes. "Inquisitor," he breathed.

"Commander," she said cheekily. "I believe you owe me a rematch."

Cullen tripped again. "But I thought..."

They spun and as they came back together he couldn't help but return her smile. She was truly radiant tonight and she glowed under the candlelight from her exertions. "Didn't Alistair propose?"

She seemed somewhat confused when she replied, "Propose what?"

The dance was coming to a close and Cullen rather guiltily enjoyed the feel of the Inquisitor's form wrapped so closely around his own. As the music drifted down and people began returning to their seats he pulled Adria to the side, the pair hovering by Varric's fireplace. "He told me he was going to propose to you." His brow dipped in confusion. "As in marriage."

"Alistair is here because of peace talks between Orlais and Fereldan. It was originally supposed to be in Jader but there was some sort of mix up and it ended up happening here. Marriage hasn't even been uttered since he set foot in Skyhold." Adria explained looking more confused.

"But they why..." Cullen glanced up to the head of the table. Alistair and Leliana were thick as thieves, their smugness could be felt across the room. The latter raised a glass at the pair with a sparkling grin.

The Inquisitor followed his line of sight before she let loose with a maddeningly amused giggle. "So that kiss earlier," she murmured leaning into him further, tipping her face up to his own. "Did you hope to sweep me out from under him?" Her eyebrows waggled suggestively.

"Maker's breath," Her commander mumbled running a hand over his face. "Of course, peace talks not marriage. I'm sorry, I feel like such a fool." His cheeks glowed with embarrassment. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. His arms came around her without thought.

"So Commander, Can I kiss you?"

He chuckled, "I'd like that."


End file.
